


Welcome to the family little one

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, There's a baby, remember this was written in 2012, this is the last one, time skips abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: The little one is here





	Welcome to the family little one

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

It was a long 7 months later when Ichigo was once again pacing the corridor outside of the room that Ravyn had been rushed through a few hours earlier, they’d both been looking around one of the houses that Captain Kyoraku had recommended when her water’s had broken and he’d carried her to the Squad 4 barracks. The news had spread and all those who’d found out with him were sat in the seats next to him, switching between watching him pace and staring at the door in worry.

 

It had been a few hours since they’d heard anything from inside the room, and it was only after Ichigo had been pushed back by a bolt of kido that they had realised Ravyn had put up a kido barrier to stop them from hearing and entering the room. Ichigo was slightly frantic; Captain Unohana had bluntly told him that he was not allowed in the room and to not wear a mark in the tatami mats.

 

- _King, it will be fine. If the barrier is still up that means she’s still okay_ \- Ichigo snorted and felt everyone’s eyes fall on him, with a sigh he leant against the wall opposite the door and glared at it. Out of everyone who’d tried to get him to stop pacing it had been his hollow, it was funnily ironic. He closed his eyes slightly and sensed the tension rise; opening them again he found the calm eyes of Captain Unohana looking at him.

 

“You can go in now, Lieutenant Kotetsu will tell you all you need to know,” Ichigo didn’t wait a moment more before he was in the medical room, looking at the form of his fiancé feeding their child. Isane Kotetsu was stood to the side filling in a form and looked up when he came in, smiling at the awestruck expression on his face.

 

“Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come and see your son?” Ravyn asked from the bed and Ichigo stepped to the side of it, looking at the blue bundle and the hand against her breast. A mop of black hair was sticking in every way imaginable with a few orange strands spread throughout; he smiled and reached out a hand to stroke the silken strands before kissing Ravyn on the head.

 

“We did well.” He said and felt his hollow nodding in the back of his mind, before disappearing once again.

 

“We did, but we still need to think of a name for him.” Ravyn’s voice was grainy and he was sure she’d been screaming for the many hours during the duration of the barrier being up.

 

“How about Akatsuki, Akatsuki Kurosaki?” He suggested and was rewarded with a tired smile.

 

“Our little Akatsuki.” Isane marked the name and left the new family alone, being sure to place a kido barrier on the door so they wouldn’t hear the cheering of the gathered Squad member’s when she told them the name of the new member of the Kurosaki family.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end of those 20 pages. Thanks for sticking with it, and as I said this was written in 2012 so I doubt I will be expanding on it unless I'm really asked to. Feel free to ask for certain scenes you want to see of the family and I will be happy to try and knock another drabble/one shot out.


End file.
